Chafing occurs where skin rubs against skin, clothing, shoes, or other materials. Chafing occurs where heals of shoes scrape the back of the foot, in folds of skin or where thighs rub each other or are rubbed by clothing, where repetitive rubbing causes noticeable and painful heat, such as when walking or running. Skin chafing is an everyday problem typically experienced by anyone whose body is in motion (in some instances, at rest), whether at work, in sports, or for example, people in the armed services. The U.S. Army has contracted with companies to develop and provide special apparel with low friction fiber technology to integrate into various components of the soldier's uniform, for the sole purpose of reducing chafing of the skin. Skin chafing is also a problem in infants in the form of “diaper rash.” “Diaper rash” has been defined by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration as an inflammatory skin condition in the diaper area (perineum, buttocks, lower abdomen, and inner thighs) caused by factors including chaffing or mechanical agitation.
Solutions to the chafing problem found in the relevant art range from applications of lubricants (such as petroleum jelly, or use of talcum powder on the affected areas of the skin to temporarily alleviate the irritation), to wearing certain apparel, such as spandex and nylon, to guard against chafing caused when body parts rub together. The application of some formulae, may themselves cause forms of skin irritation, such as petrolatum, petroleum jelly, lanolin, and certain other ingredients that may cause allergic or other problems for some individuals. Some formulae ingredients may interfere with perspiration or leave a greasy or messy residue. Special formulations have been developed such as BODYGLIDE® skin formulae, that address chafing, allow perspiration, are non-greasy, and are hypoallergenic.
Because chafed skin is vulnerable to bacteria, fungus and microorganisms (“germs”), there is a need for a dual purpose, topical anti-chafing skin protectant barrier with antimicrobial properties.
Applicants have found that chelated silver oxide that is complexed into an anti-chafing film or compound, exhibits the needed unique characteristics combining lubricity, thermal conductivity, and antimicrobial properties to provide a compound meeting the dual purpose criteria. The chelated silver oxide complex, which is also biocompatible, adds antimicrobial properties in the anti-chafing barrier to both help protect against friction induced skin injury and contamination by bacteria, fungi, mold, germs, and microbes in the presence of perspiration or if no perspiration Occurs.
Topical antimicrobial solutions, or simply antimicrobial solutions, are widely used in today's society. Some uses are prophylactic, such as when a hand sanitizer is used prior to consuming a meal. Other times, users use a topical antimicrobial solution after they may have encountered germs and microbes prior to resuming normal activities, such as immediately after using the bathroom. This is supposed to be routine for restaurant and food preparation personnel.
Hospital acquired infections due to bacteria cause approximately more than 100,000 deaths annually. This number is more than the combined death total resulting from AIDS, breast cancer and automobile accidents. The economic burden is estimated to be greater than $5.2 billion annually. These infections are the fourth leading cause of death. Inadequate hand hygiene also contributes to food-related illnesses, including salmonella and E coli infection. According to The Center for Disease Control and Prevention (hereafter, the “CDC”), as many as 76 million Americans contract a food-borne illness each year. Of these, nearly 5,000 die as a result of the illness. Others experience the annoying symptoms of nausea, vomiting and diarrhea.
Published CDC guidelines enhanced hand sanitizer sales in the United States, which experienced double-digit growth in the 2004-2010 period, according to marketing information provided by A.C. Nielsen. The total annual U.S. infection prevention industry is $9.4 billion.
Some antimicrobial agents utilize bleach or other chemicals that can have harsh and unintended consequences on a user's skin.
Silver is a naturally occurring element that is present in our environment, including the air we breathe, the water we drink and the foods we consume. However, silver does not occur naturally in the tissues of humans and animals. Silver exhibits relatively low toxicity to animals and humans. It is however, extremely toxic to simpler forms of life such as bacteria. The antibacterial properties of silver are known, and were at least suspected for thousands of years. The ancient Greeks used silver pots and other utensils. Hippocrates, the father of modern medicine, wrote that silver had beneficial healing and anti-disease properties. The Phoenicians stored water, wine and vinegar in silver bottles to prevent spoiling. In the early 1900s, it was not uncommon for people to place silver dollars in milk bottles to prolong the freshness of the milk. The malleability and non-toxicity of silver make it a useful material used in dental alloys for fittings and fillings.
Widespread use of silver declined with the development of modern antibiotics, many of them used to kill pathogens, but overuse has led to increased bacteria resistance. Hence, there is renewed interest in silver as a broad spectrum antimicrobial. Silver, when applied topically, demonstrates efficacy against microorganisms which sometimes exhibit resistance characteristics. There are many products on the market to treat or kill bacteria. These products are found in a variety of forms, including liquid, foam, gel, lotions and ointments. Some of these products are described in the following patents: